<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Deadpool Is On It by PrimusByTheAllspark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716051">Deadpool Is On It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark'>PrimusByTheAllspark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Deadpool - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Deadpool rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>DeadpoolxMolly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deadpool just finished killing some government agents as he felt so confident in himself. He felt very turned on and was ready to fuck someone. He turned and saw Hannah down in the street and smirked. </p><p>Viper frowns as she located Loki's base. If anyone would take over the world, she would rather have it be her. She finally found his base and slowly snuck in, trying not to be seen.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>I am using a different oc <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>(Sorry.. what's their name) <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly was walking down the street when suddenly she felt she was being followed. She broke out into a run as she was running back to her place.</p><p>Loki was on his throne currently trying to conquer all of Asgaard. He smirked and laughed evilly until suddenly one of troop men had spotted his arcgenemy Viper that he had a major crush on and thing for. He smirked setting a trap for her.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Deadpool was faster, so he caught up to her. He placed his hand over her mouth when he reached her to prevent her from screaming and he slowly took her to a dark alley, locking her wrists behind her back. </p><p>She took her knife out, ready to kill him. She finally bursted into the throne room, but surprisingly, it was empty. She looks around in confusion before all the door in the room shut and locked, causing her to panic. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Brb <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Back so sorry was video chatting with my best friends <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>“Mmmm! Mmmm!” Molly cried out against his gloved hand as she started to cry tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled and squinted into his hold and tried to break free.</p><p>Loki pounced on her once he had her right where he wanted her after watching her from the shadows of his throne room and he quickly bound her wrists together and smashed his lips to hers.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He shushes her as he placed a cloth over her mouth with a strong substance to make her sleep. He puts her over his shoulder and starts to run to a place where he was currently hiding. He placed her on his bed and cuffed her wrist to the wooden head of the bed. </p><p>"Mmmh! Mmh!!!" She protested as she tried fighting, even with her wrists bound. She thought for a moment before biting on Loki's lip so he can pull away. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>10 minutes later Molly’s eyes fluttered open and she struggled against her bonds and restraints as she cried uncontrollably while shaking in fear as she gazed up at his masked face.</p><p>Loki continued that only turning him on more instead of getting mad at her for that he kissed her more passionately as he groped her tits and grinded roughly against her covered pussy.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He doesn't speak as he took a gentle approach so she can stop crying. He softly strokes her cheek and wipes her tears. He then places a finger to her lips and he using his other hand to trace a line on his throat, hoping she'll get the message. </p><p>She gasps when she did this as she tried to knee him in the dick. She kept trying to pull away as she screamed through the kiss. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Wh-why me? Wh-what are you gonna do to me?!" Molly said scared and frightened as she shuddered and shook in fear looking away from him.</p><p>Loki growled at that as he bound her legs as well so she could not do that ever again as his lips harshly bit into her neck suckling sweet spots all over her neck.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He takes her chin and forces her to look at him. "Relax..." he whispers. "If not, it will nake things worse..." he slides his mask up a little and kisses her softly as he got on the bed, stroking her thighs.</p><p>She grunts and lets out a yelp before he started sucking her sweet spots. "Let...me go!" She yells at him in anger, trying not to let the pleasure overwhelm her. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly moaned and whimpered softly into the kiss as she hesitantly and tentatively kissed his scarred lips back as she shivered.</p><p>Loki ignored her protests and demands as he ripped her clothes off of her as he took a globe into his mouth fondling it with his tongue.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He slowly pulls her pants down as he kept the kiss going, slow and sweet. He grins while kissing her, slightly beginning to really enjoy it. He made the kiss more passionate. </p><p>She grunts as tears form, knowing there is one other thing left to do. She starts screaming for help from anyone who could hear her. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly mewled and squeaked softly into his powerful kiss as she arched her bak digging her heels deeply into his mattress as she moaned.</p><p>The only others that were around were his soldiers and they would not dare defy their leader Loki. Her screams fell on deaf non responding on purpose ears as he suckled on her other boob now.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He loved her reaction as he undresses her top and inserts himself into her as he starts to thrust slowly as he unclips her bra. </p><p>She bit her lower lip as she looks down at him and hisses, feeling him suck on her breasts. Even though it felt nice, she tries to squirm and bite him, if she could. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Thank goodness Molly never wore bras because she freakin hated them. They were too constricting as she whimpered out softly.</p><p>Loki slipped two fingers inside of her and he finger fucked her as he thrusted them in and out of her while he kissed her all over her face softly.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He kept on thrusting as he stayed in the dominant position that he was in. He started to suck sweet spots on her neck while keeping the thrusts slow. </p><p>Pleasure overwhelmed her as she gave in to the wonderful feeling. She felt an orgasm coming as she releases quiet moan, fluttering her eyes shut. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>“Ahh Deadpool please!” Molly squeaked and mewled out in pure lust as she arched her back and grinded up into his pelvis cresting a slapping friction rhythm between them.</p><p>Loki scissored her insides and once he was done with that he took off his pants and he penetrated deep into her core breaking her virgin walls and stopped letting her adjust to him.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Going for the night will rp more tomorrow <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He laughs with amusement as he starts to pick up the pace with the thrusting. He pins her arms above her head and smirks. "You're good, little girl. Let's see how well you orgasm..."</p><p>She grunts when he inserted himself into her. She took a few breath before looking up at him, exhausted, but was glaring at him.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Goodnight. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>I am here to rp some more <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Sorry sent that by accident night <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Ok........<br/>Today at 9:15 am<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>“Ahh Deadpool please! I’m not a little girl and keep on thrusting inside me! Please untie me too!” Molly moaned out as she curled her toes and she shuddered in delight.</p><p>Loki thrusted harder faster and deeper into her while he grinded his hips into hers to make rhythmic thrusting movements as he suckled hickeys all over her stomach.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Morning <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He kept on thrusting, "not until you release, baby~" he growls as he went at his hardest, getting very close to his climax. </p><p>She breathed sharply as she screamed and moaned at the same time, feeling a lot of pain overwhelm her, but she was secretly enjoying this. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>“I’m not ready to yet!” Molly moaned out as she arched her back and she tried desperately to break free of her bonds as she dug her heels deep into the mattress.</p><p>Loki pounded away desperately into her reaching her core and thrusting into it multiple times as he finally climaxed into her releasing his seeds deep into her.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Hello?<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>(I'm at school, sorry)</p><p>He kept her pinned down, "none of that!" He growled as he kept thrusting, except he slowed down. He kissed her neck and shoulder and bit down hard. </p><p>She pants in exhaustion as she tries to gain strength. "Alright! You took my virginity! Am I free now?" <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Ok did not know <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Ahh Deadpool please! You are hurting me!" Molly said crying as she moaned and mewled and finally climaxed all over him.</p><p>Loki shook his head no telling her that she was his queen now and she was now his forever. He pulled out of her and panted.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Shortly after, he releases inside of her, releasing a big moan afterwards. He inserts himself out as he chuckles. "That felt nice!"</p><p>She hisses at him as she fights her restraints, trying to free herself. "I will never be your queen!" She growls in anger. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Please Deadpool! Untie me!" Molly said crying softly as she whimpered still butt naked. She also asked him to remove his mask.</p><p>Loki was so happy that she was all his now and his queen as he picked her up after pulling his pants back up and he carried her to his bedroom.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He complies to remove the mask, but he doesn't untie her. "I'm not going to untie you.....just yet." He says. He goes to his bathroom to fetch something for her. </p><p>She squirms and grunts as she tries to fight back Loki, even though she was tied up again. She keeps threatening him as he carried her to his bedroom. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"But but you said after sex that you would untie me you liar!" Molly said glaring at him now getting angry with him.</p><p>Loki set her down on his bed as he laid down next to her while he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He came back from the bathroom and ignored her anger. He took out a sponge with some cold water and tried to pat some on her bruises and hickeys. </p><p>She frowns as she doesn't face him, trying to avoid eye-contact with him. She bit her lower lip as she tried not to form feelings for him. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Deadpool its ok. I am fine. My bruises and hickeys will heal on their own. I am immortal and if you want me you can have me," Molly said sighing smiling.</p><p>Loki eventually asked her if she was hungry at all and he brought food for them as he kissed her cheek softly and nuzzled her neck.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He smiles hearing this as he strokes her cheek. "Glad to hear that someone else is immortal." He starts to untie her wrists gently. </p><p>She wanted to keep her pride, but she was hungry. She nodded. "But how can I eat if I'm tied up."<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly was still naked. She wanted to put her clothes back on and she wanted to go to sleep as she was all tired out and hurting because he fucked her too hard.</p><p>Loki was gonna feed her smirking as he hand fed her with a fork and a spoon as he told her to say ahh.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He stayed by her side as she slept, keeping her company. He rubs her back as she sleeps and laid down, smiling softly</p><p>She shook her head and turned her head away. "I'm not a child!" She hisses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shortly after, he releases inside of her, releasing a big moan afterwards. He inserts himself out as he chuckles. "That felt nice!"</p><p>She hisses at him as she fights her restraints, trying to free herself. "I will never be your queen!" She growls in anger. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Please Deadpool! Untie me!" Molly said crying softly as she whimpered still butt naked. She also asked him to remove his mask.</p><p>Loki was so happy that she was all his now and his queen as he picked her up after pulling his pants back up and he carried her to his bedroom.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He complies to remove the mask, but he doesn't untie her. "I'm not going to untie you.....just yet." He says. He goes to his bathroom to fetch something for her. </p><p>She squirms and grunts as she tries to fight back Loki, even though she was tied up again. She keeps threatening him as he carried her to his bedroom. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"But but you said after sex that you would untie me you liar!" Molly said glaring at him now getting angry with him.</p><p>Loki set her down on his bed as he laid down next to her while he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He came back from the bathroom and ignored her anger. He took out a sponge with some cold water and tried to pat some on her bruises and hickeys. </p><p>She frowns as she doesn't face him, trying to avoid eye-contact with him. She bit her lower lip as she tried not to form feelings for him. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Deadpool its ok. I am fine. My bruises and hickeys will heal on their own. I am immortal and if you want me you can have me," Molly said sighing smiling.</p><p>Loki eventually asked her if she was hungry at all and he brought food for them as he kissed her cheek softly and nuzzled her neck.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He smiles hearing this as he strokes her cheek. "Glad to hear that someone else is immortal." He starts to untie her wrists gently. </p><p>She wanted to keep her pride, but she was hungry. She nodded. "But how can I eat if I'm tied up."<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly was still naked. She wanted to put her clothes back on and she wanted to go to sleep as she was all tired out and hurting because he fucked her too hard.</p><p>Loki was gonna feed her smirking as he hand fed her with a fork and a spoon as he told her to say ahh.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He stayed by her side as she slept, keeping her company. He rubs her back as she sleeps and laid down, smiling softly</p><p>She shook her head and turned her head away. "I'm not a child!" She hisses. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Brb later <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Ok<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Will rp more tomorrow <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Ok. Goodnight.<br/>Today at 1:33 pm<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Hours later Molly woke up and she yawned and stretched her stomach growling because she was hungry. She blushed softly.</p><p>“I’m feeding you myself because if I untie you you will try to escape. Now here open up and eat your breakfast. You’re testing my patience!” Loki shouted.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Wade woke up shortly after her. He smiles and kisses her cheek. "Are you hungry?" He asks. </p><p>She sighs and complies as she opens up, knowing she probably shouldn't upset him. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Hey sorry will rp more tomorrow<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Alright. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Back on to rp a lil bit more <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly nodded as her stomach growled and she looked up at his masked face and sighed sadly.<br/>"I can never leave right?"</p><p>Loki said good girl as he spoon fed and fork fed her some more of the breakfast until eventually it was all gone.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Ok.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Your turn <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He held her close to him tightly as he nuzzles into her neck. "Why would you want to leave me? I thought you want me..." he whispers as he got up to fetch something to eat for them. </p><p>When he said good girl, her cheeks started to turn red in the form of a blush. She looks down and grunts at herself for blushing for him. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"I do Deadpool but I wanna go out sometimes to just enjoy life and not be locked up as a prisoner," Molly said sighing.</p><p>Loki stroked her cheek as he untied her wrists and put something into her mouth via a kiss. The pill which he made her swallow would force her to stay by his side for the time being.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>(What's the pill specifically supposed to do?) <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Acts like a barrier forcefield <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>(Ok)</p><p>He came back with some breakfast and kisses her cheek. "Until I know for sure you won't leave me, you're not leaving this house. Don't worry, it won't be forever~" he coos as he offers her the food. </p><p>She felt pill go down her throat as she panicked, wondering what she swallowed. When he untied her wrists, she smirked as she was ready to escape, but she couldn't move. She looks at herself with worry. "What did you do to me?!" <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly nodded and started to eat her food until she eventually finished it.<br/>"And let me guess when you are gone on missions you are gonna tie me up until you come back?" She asked.</p><p>"Just a little pill I gave you. You can move yes but if you move more than 12 week away from me you will feel an invisible wall preventing you from escaping.  <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Maybe....I'm not going on any missions, so for the time being, lets see how loyal you are to me~" he smirks as he traces his finger on her thigh. </p><p>She growls hearing this, knowing he's stripped her freedom from her. "If you think this will change my mind on being yours.....you're wrong!" She tried to attack him. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Ahh Deadpool please! I am loyal to you. I would never even think of escaping. I was just curious was all sorry. Please do not be mad at me," Molly moaned giving him the puppy dog eyes pouting.</p><p>Loki smirked and dodged her and quickly put a bracelet on her wrist that prevented her from using her powers and only he could take it off and she could not. He smirked picking her up and slapped her butt cheeks groping them.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He chuckles darkly. "Who said I was mad?" He kisses her collarbone. "I'll give you some freedom on one condition...." he says with a smirk as he stroked her thigh. </p><p>"Ah!" She cried out when he slapped her butt. She grunts as she glares up at his eyes, trying not to tear up. "Stop.....please......" she begs. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Anything honey. I am here for you and only you day and night. If it is anything you want sexually you do not even have to ask. I am yours after all," Molly mewled softly.</p><p>Loki set her down on his lap as he decided to go to his throne room and just sit on his throne as he rubbed her inner thighs and caressed her legs up and down.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"I want to do my way with you everyday. In any shape or form possible.." he growls saying this, feeling very lustful at the moment. </p><p>When Loki started doing it, she felt a little relaxed and turned on. She moans quietly as she looks down, not wanting to make eye contact with Loki. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly nodded quickly getting naked for him as she laid down on his bed and she gazed up into his masked face and kissed his masked lips passionately rubbing his crotch through his spandex.</p><p>Loki grinded against her clothed pussy getting so freakin horny and aroused he pulled down her bottoms and his as he planted her over his dick as he stuck it inside of her womb groaning.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Aw....you know what to do!" He grins. "Good girl." He takes off his masked as he starts stroking her breasts and played with them. </p><p>When he did that, she grunted a little. She held on to Loki, trying not to pull out as she began to want this.</p><p>“Ahh sweetie please! More!” Molly moaned and whimpered out as she kissed his scarred bald head repeatedly. She arched her back and shuddered.</p><p>Loki bounced her up and down on his penis as he arched his back and gripped her hips causing them to bruise.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Sorry yeah did my part <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He thrusts harder and harder as he grunts, but still kept his smirk. He pinched her breasts playfully and kisses her abdomen area. </p><p>She grunts as she felt him inside her. "Ah....ah!" She howls and yelps in pain, but moans at the pleasure that she is feeling. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Um he hasn’t entered her yet <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>?<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Sorry,</p><p>He pinched her breasts and kissed down her stomach as he gripped her hips. He goes to her vaginal area and uses his tongue to tease her. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Its ok </p><p>Molly mewled and gripped onto his shoulders as she grinded into his mouth.</p><p>Loki thrusted up faster deeper and harder into her while he grunted softly.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He kept teasing her with his tongue as kept his strong grip on her so that she stays in her position. </p><p>She moans. "Loki....ah.....Loki!" She nearly screams out, about to experience her first orgasm. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly cried out and screamed his name in pleasure as she climaxed into his mouth and panted breathless.</p><p>Loki thrusted up into her one final time before he orgasmed heavily into her going to release his seeds into her.</p><p>He gulped the white stuff in his mouth and licked the rest off her legs. "Mmh! Tasty~" he got back up pulled her naked body against him</p><p>She releases shortly after him. She pulls herself out of him, but it made her fall off of his lap. She landed on her knees as she look up at him. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly whimpered at that and then squeaked when her naked body was now against him and she told him to fuck her now.</p><p>Loki quickly put her in his lap as his hands caressed and massaged her legs up and down as he nuzzled her neck.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Now now! I'm the one who makes the demands!" He smirks as he pins her down and inserts himself into her with full force. </p><p>She looks out the window as he massages her legs. She let out a soft sigh and bit her lower lip. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>At the window***<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>“Sorry daddy! Didn’t mean to make you mad!” Molly said whimpering and mewling as well as she arched her back.</p><p>Loki told her don’t even think about escaping as he kissed her all over and across and around her neck.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>"Remember, I'm your dominant..." he whispers seductively as he slowly starts to grind against her. </p><p>For some reason, she starts to crave the affection that he's giving her. Why though? She frowns confusion as a pink blush appears on cheeks from the kisses on her neck. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly nodded her head as if saying yes sir to him as she mewled and squeaked out thrusting up into him.</p><p>Loki asked her if she wanted to take a tour of his kingdom there in Asgard. He got her dressed in Asgard clothing attire and him to and picked her up to show her around.<br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>He kept his thrusts slow as he whispers sweet, dirty things in her ear to get her turned on. He caresses her body from her neck to her shoulders. </p><p>She nods a little as she held on to him and looked around. She looks at the palace and the area with awe. "It's beautiful...." she says. <br/>OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar<br/>Molly begged him to speed up and go faster or she would never climax at this rate not moaning or mewling right now.</p><p>Loki then set her down in a field of beautiful flowers with him as he sat down in them with her perched on his lap stroking her arms up and down.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>